Nie gesagt
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Dies ist meine erste Songfic. Ich hatte sie vor einiger Zeit geschrieben, aber nicht online gestellt. Nun ist es soweit und ich hoffe ihr geigt mir eure Meinung. Wie fast immer SSHG


Copyright: Severus und Hermione gehören nach wie vor J.K. Rowling und ich habe sie auch nicht gefragt ob ich ihre Charaktere für meine Geschichten benutzen darf, da ich damit kein Geld verdiene. Ich hoffe sie ist mir nicht böse...

Danke an: Mich, meinen Bruder y toda la familia. Meinen PC, meine Tastatur und mein Gehirn

* * *

Nie gesagt

Natürlich wusstest du nicht, was du mir damit antust... Nein, falsch! Du wusstest es. Du wusstest wie weh es mir tun würde. Genauso wie du auch wusstest, dass meine Welt wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenbrechen würde, sobald ich alles registriert hätte.

In diesem einem Monat hattest du mich erstaunlich gut kennen gelernt.

**Ich wache auf und das Bett ist leer,**

**das stört mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr,**

Jede freie Minute hatte ich in diesem Monat mit dir verbracht, all die Zeit ausgekostet, die uns zustand.

Dann lässt du mich einfach fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Als wäre das alles nur ein Spiel gewesen. Niemals werde ich vergessen, wie dieses sehnsuchtsvolle Glitzern in deinen Augen erlosch und zu einem wütenden Funkeln wurde.

Nichts in der Welt würde diese Erinnerung je wieder vertreiben können.

**auch sonst ist alles in Ordnung soweit,**

**da wär nur noch eine Kleinigkeit,**

Ebenso wie die ganzen schönen Erinnerungen, die dieser Monat uns gebracht hatte. Ich weiß noch ganz genau wie du mir am aller ersten Tag erklärt hattest wieso ein einzelner Trank solch eine Wirkung haben konnte. Ich hatte den Glanz in deinen Augen gesehen und beobachtet wie du vollkommen in deinem Element aufgingst.

Wie hypnotisiert hatte ich jedes einzelne Wort in mir aufgenommen, ich hing förmlich an deinen Lippen.

**Du hast gesagt ich schaff es nie ohne dich,**

**ich hab gehört das du das allen erzählst,**

**das find ich absolut lächerlich,**

Auf einmal brachst du ab, du sahst mich musternd an und ich bemerkte wie deine Lippen den meinen immer näher kamen. Sanft und liebevoll erwiderte ich deinen Kuss, mein Herz schlug so heftig, das ich Angst hatte es würde meinen Brustkorb durchbrechen.

Deine Wangen glühten, als du mich zu dir zogst und mich fest im Arm hielst.

Aber schon einen Monat später hattest du all das zerstört.

**Ich hab doch nie gesagt das du mir fehlst,**

**ich hab doch nie gesagt das du mir fehlst...**

**... du fehlst mir!**

Vor nicht weniger als 24 Stunden hast du mir erklärt es sei aus. Du wolltest nicht mehr so weiter machen und erst recht nicht mit mir an deiner Seite.

Gut, ich bin noch immer deine Schülerin, aber das ist doch kein Grund alles einfach hin zu werfen und einfach alles zu zerstören woran wir je geglaubt haben.

Ich gebe zu, es war nicht einfach unser Glück geheim zu halten und sicher war auch ich nicht immer einfach.

Aber in weniger als zwei Monaten hätten wir es geschafft. Ich wäre Jahrgangsbeste und du wärest mit Sicherheit stolz auf mich. Es gab kein Fach das zu schwer für mich wäre und ich hatte das Gefühl mit dir an meiner Seite könnte ich alles schaffen.

**Ich hab gesagt du interessierst mich nicht mehr,**

**jetzt merke ich es ist ziemlich schwer,**

Ich hätte zu dir gestanden, was auch immer geschehen mochte. Doch darauf willst du anscheinend verzichten.

Ebenso wie ich jetzt auf dich verzichten wollte.

Mit noch immer verheulten Augen, packte ich meinen Koffer in meinem Schulsprecherzimmer. Hier hatte uns nie jemand gestört, wenn ich abends nicht mehr zu dir runterkommen konnte. Du warst einfach zu mir gekommen.

Und nun erinnerte mich hier alles an dich. Es war zwar nicht mehr lange bis zu meinem Abschluss, aber ich konnte es hier nicht mehr aushalten.

Sogar mein Kissen roch nach dir, wenn ich unter Tränen versuchte einzuschlafen.

**Ich hab gesagt, du bist mir egal,**

**jetzt seh ich dein Gesicht überall.**

**Ich hab gesagt wie sehr ich mich freue,**

**das du dich sicherlich heimlich quälst,**

Nein, es half alles nichts, ich musste dich vergessen. Ich musste vergessen wie jedes deiner Worte mir einen Messerscharfen stich versetzt hatte. Ein magisches Messer gegen dessen Angriffe man sich nicht wehren konnte.

Ich konnte nicht begreifen das du es tatsächlich ernst meintest. Noch kurz davor hatten wir über unsere gemeinsame Zukunft gesprochen und urplötzlich warst du der Meinung das uns nichts wieder zusammenführen konnte.

Nie hatte ich es gewagt deine Worte in Frage zu stellen, auch dieses Mal nicht. Zwar war ich mir nicht sicher gewesen ob sie aus tiefstem Herzen kamen, aber sie duldeten keinen Widerspruch.

**Ich hab soviel gesagt, was ich jetzt bereue, aber**

**Ich hab dir nie gesagt, das du mir fehlst,**

**...Du fehlst mir!**

Wieder schossen mir Tränen in die Augen und ich schmiss blind immer weiter Sachen in meinen Koffer. Ich würde dir nicht nachlaufen, nicht nach all dem was du zu mir gesagt hattest. Natürlich zeigte ich mit meiner Flucht, das es mich hart getroffen hatte. Und ich konnte auch schon hören wie ich zum Gesprächsthema Nummer eins wurde.

„Hermine Granger, die beste Schülerin Hogwarts, schmiss ihren Abschluss!" Wahrscheinlich würde sogar der Tagesprophet darüber berichten.

Ich schniefte kurz und atmete tief durch.

Warst du das wirklich wert?

Warst du es wert, das ich meine Zukunft aufgab?

**Ich wache auf und du bist nicht hier,**

**doch in Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir,**

**ich war zu stolz um zuzugeben,**

**ohne dich kann ich nicht leben!**

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich zusammen zucken. Einen Moment lang überlegte ich ob ich aufmachen sollte, du würdest es mit Sicherheit nicht sein, du klopfst nicht. Wer war so wichtig für mich, der mich überreden konnte, die Tür zu öffnen?

Momentan überhaupt keiner.

Kurz warf ich einen Blick in den Spiegel und wischte mir notdürftig das Gesicht ab. Gegen meine verquollenen Augen konnte ich nichts tun, das wollte ich auch gar nicht.

Nach dem das Klopfen erneut ertönte, seufzte ich und öffnete doch die Tür.

**Das geht nur uns beide was an,**

**ich möchte das du es für dich behälst,**

**damit ich weiterhin behaupten kann,**

**ich hab dir nie gesagt das du mir fehlst**

Augenblicklich wurde ich bleich als ich dich erkannte. Du sahst aus wie immer, aber du wirktest ziemlich nervös.

Ich fragte mich warum ich dir nicht einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug, schließlich war ich dabei mit dir abzuschließen, aber anscheinend fehlte mir der Mut dazu.

Du standest dort recht hilflos und kautest dir verzweifelt auf der Unterlippe rum. Du wirktest so unschuldig und doch steckte noch immer die Wut auf dich im Hinterkopf.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid!" begannst du leise. Ich bat dich nicht herein, sondern wartete ab was du zu sagen hattest, das Risiko, dass jemand uns belauschen könnte war es mir wert.

„Ich war einfach dumm. Ich wollte es nicht beenden. Ich hatte einfach Angst, vor dem was noch auf uns zu kommen könnte!"

Ich wägte kurz ab, ob diese Worte ausreichten alles wieder gut zu machen. Du hattest mir sehr weh getan und wer gab mir die Garantie das du es nicht wieder tun würdest.

„Ich liebe dich wirklich!" sagtest du leise und sahst mich flehend an.

Eine kleine Träne schimmerte in deinen Augen, als ich die Tür ganz aufstieß und dich weinend umarmte.

**Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst...**

**... du fehlst mir!**

„Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so unendlich leid, Hermine!" sagtest du dicht an meinem Ohr und hielst mich immer fester im Arm „Du fehlst mir so!"

**THE END**

**

* * *

Dies war meine erste Songfic, also hoffe ich das ich nicht gleich an den Pranger gestellt werde.**

**Das Lied ist von den Ärzten und heißt "Nie gesagt", mein absolutes Lieblingslied, es ist auf der CD "13" zu finden, Track Nummer 15. M/T: Urlaub **


End file.
